1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to industrial equipment and systems for electrical load reduction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for electrical load optimization utilizing an energy-storage system for an industrial shredder.
2. Description of Related Art
During use of a conventional industrial shredder, a power load is imposed on a power source that is subject to considerable and rapid fluctuations as the shredder operates. Indeed, the power load created by the shredder regularly fluctuates between relatively low loads and relatively high or full loads within only a few seconds depending on a variety of factors including whether the shredder is actively shredding or not shredding material.
The fluctuating power load of the shredder creates a number of problems. For instance, a utility company responsible for supplying power to the shredder and ensuring demands of the power source are adequately addressed is unable to predict load fluctuations and, in some circumstances, may not have a sufficient reserve of power to accommodate power-load spikes. In such scenarios, operation of the shredder may be interrupted. Further, during a rapid decrease in power load after a power-load spike, the shredder may waste or underutilize power that had been routed to the shredder to accommodate the spike.
Thus, there is a demand for an industrial shredder that, when in use, is operable to minimize power-load fluctuations and impose a consistent power load on a power source, thereby optimizing use of power.